PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is a crossover fighting video game which was released on November 20, 2012 in North America, November 21, 2012 in Europe, November 22, 2012 in Australia, November 23, 2012 in the UK and January 31, 2013 in Japan. The game was developed by SuperBot Entertainment in conjunction with SCE Santa Monica Studio and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita video game consoles.PlayStation All-Stars was announced in April 2012 on an episode of GTTV. Game development began in 2009 with a creative team that included members from several Sony and former third party development teams. Omar Kendall, formerly a designer on the UFC ''series, the ''Backyard Wrestling franchise, and''X-Men: Next Dimension'', assumed the role of director for PlayStation All-Stars after joining SuperBot Entertainment. After three years of development and being delayed from its initial October 2012 release, the game was released in November 2012. Defend It! PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale was the fifth game that Jirard Defended on Defend It! Jirard, the defendant, debated against Andrew Campbell, the Internet, to prove that PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is more than just a ripoff of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. The opening skit features Jirard and Greg exchanging gifts, which leads to a commercial advertising the new Completionist "BEARS!" shirt. Internet's Argument Exhibit A: Luck Vs. Skill * The Internet claims that compared to Smash Bros., which requires practice and skill, PSASBR focuses on luck with its items and special meter. Exhibit B: It's Smash Bros. But It Just Sucks * The Internet makes the obvious comparison to Smash Bros., but its KOs are based on filling up a special meter. JD Witherspoon talks about the game, citing how it didn't leave an impact because of the lack of iconic characters, and the stolen concept. Jirard tries to refute his point, Witherspoon interrupts him and goes on a vulgar rant on how he hates the game before playing the game on his Vita to rant some more, but starts to calm down when he sees Parappa the Rapper and Ratchet & Clank. This doesn't last long, as he goes back to his rants when Jirard asks him if he likes the game now. Exhibit C: No Iconic Characters * The internet points out how the characters in the game aren't very iconic, and the characters that represent the PS1 haven't been relevant for the past few generations, and are not among fan favorites. He does admit that the PS2 representatives, but some are actually there to represent PS3 sequels. He also brings up how PS3 representatives have yet to become iconic and memorable to the average Sony fan. Jirard's Argument Exhibit A: Re: Luck Vs. Skill * Jirard refutes the Internet's point that PSASBR favors luck over skill. He redefines the gameplay as risk vs. reward, and it requires strategy to know when to pull off a special and when not to. He also notes that characters have numerous techniques that help them evade specials and pull off massive damage. Exhibit B: Re: No Iconic Characters * Jirard claims that the roster didn't have as much potential as Super Smash Bros., but is able to utilize more characters from cross-platform titles and mature titles in general. He also brings up how Smash has also used characters mostly because they were new, such as Lucario from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, rather than old characters like Mewtwo, who was in Melee but cut from Brawl. Jirard brings Davis from The Warp Zone to talk about PSASBR's roster. He thinks it's a fantastic game because of its depth in its combos and its diversity and relevance of characters. The Internet cross-examines Davis by bringing him a bowl of candy to exploit his diabetes. Exhibit C: There's More Good Than You Know * Jirard notes that the game is a love letter to various Sony franchises. He also notes how many people who judge the game have not played it, and is disappointed that it did not sell well. He's also happy that the game has had support post-launch in the form of patches, which Nintendo did not start doing until the 3DS and Wii U. Defend It! Cast List * Andrew Campbell - Mr. Internet * Jirard Khalil - Defendant * Greg Wilmot - Judge Greg * Michael Adams Davis - Witness #1 * JD Witherspoon - Witness #2 Trivia * This video has perhaps the most censorship of any Completionist video, as JD Witherspoon cusses a lot during his testimony/rant and in the video's stinger. Category:The Completionist Category:Defend It! Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita